


Coffee and Morning Breath

by TrashPandaPal



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, there will also be smut, uhhh how do i tag, waking up to each other, well its domestic and its cute, while some of it is domeztic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPandaPal/pseuds/TrashPandaPal
Summary: a peek into the domestic lives of snowbaz.





	Coffee and Morning Breath

**Author's Note:**

> im terrible at writing but please enjoy!

Baz slowly opened his eyes to gaze sleepily at the topless wonder in front of him.  He breathed in the morning air and felt quite satisfied. Simon Snow...

Baz laughed at himself, ' _come on,_ _basilton! get over yourself!'_

 __ __ __ __Simon made a soft noise and pressed himself against Baz, squeezing his eyes tight against the light filtering in throught the window.

"we need to get blinds for that," muttered Simon, his head still buried in Baz's shoulder. 

Baz quirks an eyebrow, and runs his fingers through the tangled mess of Snow's morning curls.

"we can look in to it." he mumbles, pressing a kiss to Simon's forehead.

Simon sighs, a soft little sound that made Baz's heart swell. they pressed closer to eachother. enjoying the solidity of another person beside them immensely. Baz kept his eyes open, gazing at his beautiful boyfriend.

 

' _i'm boyfriends with simon snow. Alestier Crowley, im living a charmed life!_ ' Baz thinks, amazed at the boy lying next to him-no, _on him._

_There they are, a messy tangle of limbs and love._


End file.
